


Ask Rangertale

by KikiTheSapphireKitsune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I suck at tags, ask, potiential mentions of truama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiTheSapphireKitsune/pseuds/KikiTheSapphireKitsune
Summary: Kinda lost some motivation and don't feel confident about continuing the main story at the moment. Need to get out of my own head and back into the characters so I was hoping having the Rangertale squad answer some questions might help. Will try to avoid spoiling the actual plot of the story but hey I am sure you guys would like some answers. Hope this actually helps, feel bad about not adding a new chapter yet.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

So yeah, just put your questions in the comments and I'll have who ever you direct them at answer. This might be a sucky idea but hey so way the entire story.


	2. Well we got one so far.

Commana asks: Can mages like Frisk, Chara, and reader learn any magic or just some magic?

answer: Author clears her throat and sighs a bit, wringing her hands nervously. "Well they can learn most types of magic but what they will be best at depends on their soul types and just what they themselves are like. For example healing magic is easy to learn for green souls, but as long as you are kind the color of your soul won't stop you from learning it. However if you are not kind you would have a very hard time learning to heal. Frisk and Chara would have a hard time learning magic based on cyan souls as neither of them is very good at being patient."

Frisk peaks around a corner and glares at the Author. "We can hear you!" 


	3. Questions on souls? I'll get Gaster!

Commana asks: What does each kind of magic do?

Answer: Gaster peeks in hearing the question and shoves Author out of his way with a manic smile on his face. "Oh good a new victim, I mean student. As the foremost expert on soul science I shall of course be the one to enlighten you." He grabs Commana's shoulders and leads them to a chair, sitting them infront of a dry erase board and drawing seven different colored souls and a drawing of a human and monster standing side by side. "The first thing you need to learn is that percentages matter. The mages we are discussing are hybrids between humans and monsters. If we use the royals as an example they are first generation which means they are pretty much fifty-fifty on the monster to human ratio, the more the line mixes with monster the more potential they have to learn monster specific magics or branch outside of their own soul type magic. Monster magic is slightly different from the soul magic mages can use more easily but that is a different lesson for now lets move on to the question, what does each kind of magic do? I assume you mean the mage soul type magics so let me start with an easy on." 

Green: Using a long stick he points to the green heart, tapping the board beside it. "Green is kindness, the innate magic of a green soul includes healing, helping plants grow, and in rare cases with very strong green souls communication with animals. However there are two sides to every coin, if a green soul were to become cruel they would instead cause harm to everything their magic touched. I will touch more on changing a souls nature at the end."

The author smacks her face at the scientist and shakes her head, walking off to start a game of uno with the rest of the gang as he continues.

Orange: Gaster moves the stick down to the orange soul and taps lightly to be sure you are still listening. "Orange is bravery, the brave souls are able to magically increase their strength, speed, and agility. If they train in the right other soul traits they can even learn to pass these gifts on to others for a short time. The other side of bravery would be cowardice and would normally result in a becoming weak, slow, and very tired. An almost infectious tiredness."

Cyan: Moving down the list he taps the cyan heart. "Ah yes patience, other wise known as something the royal children lack" A small gasp and "HEY!" comes from the uno table. "Cyan souls are able to take themselves and others into a sort of mental plan where they can better organize thoughts and problems. They are very good at finding their center and through using the mindscape helping others do the same. The other side of that is actually fairly scary to think about. Becoming far more easily agitated and well impatient, that ability of theirs goes from finding a center to destroying the sanity of their victim. Lets move on."

Purple: Tapping the purple heart he smirks at the student. "Purple is perseverance. Purple has the power to withstand, they can make shields and barriers that can even keep a cracked soul from breaking for a short amount of time. Purple souls are very good at defense. Of course of the other side of that coin they could cause protections to fail but purple soul that becomes corrupted usually doesn't last long enough to cause damage."

Blue: He smacks the blue heart and blushes a light purple color. "Oh, I didn't mean to smack it. Well blue is integrity. Blue souls are more or less living lie detectors. They can always tell when a person is lying and with practice can learn what amounts to a truth spell. Forcing a person to only tell the truth while the magic is on them. They can also have a person do the right thing, like confessing about cheating or stealing. The flip of that is making it so people only lie and steal and cheat. They also tend to become liars and thieves themselves if corrupted.

Yellow: Dragging the point of the stick down to yellow he grins. "Justice, yellow souls are justice. Yellow souls can not only see your sins and crimes but force you to experience the other side of what you did, sort of death in most cases. Feel what you made another feel. Yellow souls ca send you into your own memories but in the shoes of your victims. Not a nice thing to watch but it is what the poachers deserve if you ask me. The other side of that is well, they would gain the ability to corrupt other souls as well before they ended up fractured and dead. Luckly corrupting a yellow or blue soul is very very hard to do."

Red: Lastly he lands on the red soul and tilts his head slightly to look at the twins. "Red, determination. Quite a hard one to figure out at first, let me tell you. I thought they would be similar to purple but no. Red souls have the power to continue. They are very hard to break and even when shattered most can fix themselves back into one piece. They can also pick up the skills of other soul traits more easily than the others. Well maybe not cyan, as I said earlier." Again "HEY! shut up gaster…" is heard from the uno table. "Now in theory if two or more red souls got together and worked as one they could reset time, they would need to have some understanding of a few other soul traits as well but it is possible. If they agree to do it and are all determined enough. Of course on the other side of that they would give up, shatter themselves and for all the information we have on the subject cause others hit by the magic backlash to do the same."

Mixed soul traits: Turns to face his student "of course it is possible to have a different colored soul than these seven, but those are perfect mixes of these and are not much different."

Corruption: "As for the corruption business, it is one of the things poachers may do with the humans they capture. Torture them enough to force the change in the soul so they can be used for other reasons. Poachers make me sick."

Lillystone asks: How do humans view the monsters? Do they like the reservations? Are there wild humans outside of the reservations? What are their lives like?

Author looks up from the table and blinks a moment. "Wow I'm gonna have us handle that one question at a time."

How do humans view the monsters?: Author smirks shooting finger guns at Lillystone. "Well pal, the humans see the monsters as the friendly and helpful giants that look scary but are actually mostly nice. While they can't understand what they are saying, they can tell the monsters are trying to help and after what happened to drop their numbers they take the help."

Do they like the reservations?: "Well yeah, most of them do. Most of the reservations are small villages of tree houses connected with bridge walk ways. The monsters supply most of what they need and learned a while ago that the humans would prefer to have things to do so that includes raw materiel. Some humans are fine doing nothing but others like to keep busy."

Are there wild humans outside of the reservations?: Gaster shoves the author aside again and grins till he is told. "Keep it short this time." His grin falls a bit but he clears his thought. "Why yes, there are a few scattered tribes of surviving humans in the ruins of what use to be. After that mess was over there were so few humans left and the criminal monsters saw it as easy gold so we were quick to find and save as many as we could, but there are still some that don't trust any monsters and won't let us close. We monitor them as best we can but they really want nothing to do with us."

What are their lives like?: Gaster frowns a bit. "If you mean the ones outside the reservations I am afraid I don't have all the details on every tribe, if you mean inside then..." Sans shoves him aside. "Nope, my turn old man. Inside the reserves it is usually pretty peaceful. The ones I have to baby sit stay inside with me as I care for their needs they can't do themselves and make sure they are recovering so they can go back to the others. The others make thinks out of the raw materiel and work together to keep everything going smoothly. They all have taken to helping each other when one has something they can't do themselves and if they need anything they have ways of letting us know. And by that I mean they tell Frisk every time the royal kids come to volunteer, although it is more like passing around water bottles and playin but hey they need human time. The monsters in town also like to bring things by to share, like Muffet likes to sew them all their own set of clothes. Which is great, they make their own clothes normally but seem to enjoy something made special for them. Lots of monsters bring food, with has to be tested just in case but helps in the winter a lot. The humans have learned to work with nature instead of against it which is nice. Honestly when poachers aren't setting my forest on fire it is peaceful enough to take a nap."

Toriel shouts uno and does a victory yell while the table stares at her very confused.


	4. This ones on you king boy.

Evil Penguin Overlord of Doom asks: Why can't non-mage humans and monsters be couples?   
The language barrier can be an issue but it shouldn't be a huge one. I mean, people who don't speak the same language, and those incapable of speech at all, date all the time. There are other ways to communicate other than speech and it has been established that humans are sentient which means they can give consent. And if they absolutely have to speak they have mages who could translate. Just super curious.

Answer: King Asgore scratches his chin thinking of how best to explain this rule. He sighs and bends down to the Penguin's level. "To be honest there are a few reasons. To start with the humans are an endangered species and we are trying to limit how much their bloodline gets mixed with monster. Then there is the problem with consent you mentioned, yes they are capable of giving consent but often times they didn't. Poachers have a few different ways of making money off humans they captured and one of those is selling live, cute ones as pets or umm toys. Chara's and Frisk's mother was one of those, unfortunately." He pauses a moment and glances over to the twins before continuing. "I suppose if the monster could prove the human actually consented to the relationship and they were both happy together I could allow it, but with the way things are now and the fact if a human needed help getting out they couldn't ask for it well... I'm hesitant. As far as getting a mage to translate goes, the truth is mages are rare. As I said most monster and human couples are not consensual and usually when the monster thinks someone found out they will destroy any evidence they can. Including the human they were keeping and any children. We saved the twins, their mother was not as lucky." Asgore shakes his head sadly and stands back up. "how about a cup of tea, little one?"

Author taps the penguins shoulders. "Actually the whole can't communicate thing is taken from real life. Like how the poachers sell the humans and they can't ask for help, human trafficker's in real life will often ship victims off to a foreign country where not too many people speak their tounge. That way they can be made to work right out where people can see them but unable to say "help I was kidnapped" in a way they would understand. Sometimes it takes years for anyone to realize there is something wrong and that person may not be there of their own free will, and that is just the ones that are found. Criminals will take advantage of the fact you can't ask for help when ever possible."


	5. Wow, another on this subject? ok.

queendoubleddorkmcgee asked: Do monsters, especially those that work closely with humans, actually see them as sentient beings and realize they are equals intellectually? Or has the language barrier between the two had an adverse effect on that, even if only subconsciously? Also, for the monsters working with the humans, is there some kind of protocol in place for if a human starts flirting and showing interest in one of them, or has it not even crossed anyone's mind that this could be a possibility?

Another to take one at a time? Okay here we go everyone.

Do monsters, especially those that work closely with humans, actually see them as sentient beings and realize they are equals intellectually?: Sans awkwardly scratches his cheek, thinking a moment on this. "Well for a lot of us at this particular reserve it is obvious, we work closely with my dad and the lab in studying humans so we have seen evidence. The truth is, not every monster agrees that humans are sentient. Some view humans as smart animals, and sadly some rangers in other areas have that same thought. Any that come into our unit thinking that way kinda get it cleared up for them by Undyne running them to the ground till they do. She is kinda fiercely protective. Course if she can't get through to them Paps will try, he fails and they get to have a chat with me. No one wants that." He winks at you and smiles a bit.

Or has the language barrier between the two had an adverse effect on that, even if only subconsciously?: Sans jolts a bit a this and sighs, grumbling. "Ok so that is a bit of why some monsters don't agree, but that isn't the only issue. Monsters and humans are pretty different, the main thing a lot of monsters see is that humans are cut off from their soul and don't really have magic. Some monsters see that as their proof that humans are animals, they are wrong but what can ya do? Dad says there is some evidence it wasn't always like that either, ehh we'll see where the evidence takes us I guess."

Also, for the monsters working with the humans, is there some kind of protocol in place for if a human starts flirting and showing interest in one of them, or has it not even crossed anyone's mind that this could be a possibility?: Sans chuckles a bit and grins at this last one. "Well for the most part it is just kid crushing on hero figure stuff and they grow out of it, not a big deal. There is a protocol but it hasn't been needed much. There was one girl that had a thing for Paps awhile back but I think Frisk talked her down. I mean you can't really blame the girl and even with the law if they actually did both want a relationship Asgore could allow a special cases ruling. That is if there wasn't the whole it is his job to protect and power imbalance thing. If there were proof of consent then it can be taken before the king but that hasn't happened yet." 


	6. Oh nice one.

queendoubleddorkmcgee asks: What is the difference between human language and monster language that humans can not learn to speak monster language at all (with the exception of the half children like Frisk for example) and vice versa?

Answer: Author grins at this and takes a drink of water before starting. "Okay so the big difference is that monsters are made of magic and humans don't really have access to their souls magic. What this means in this AU is that monsters do not have things like vocal cords to make the sounds they make and actually communicate through their magic and souls. A human is cut off from magic and souls and thus can only really hear buzzing and sometimes clicks. The flip side is that while monsters can hear, to them human sounds are similar to how bird calls are for us. Some birds have a lot of sounds they can make to communicate but to us it is just a bird call. If humans could reconnect with their souls there is a chance they could speak with monsters. On that note a mage that hasn't learned how to fully communicate may hear more than buzzing and clicks even if they don't fully understand at first, more like grumbles and growls. This is also true if they are trying not to hear as they are attempting to close off their soul connection."


	7. Wow, been a while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I have been quiet, I will be updating both stories this week I swear.

CardinalBoon asks: Have any of the humans learned sign language in order to communicate?

Gaster stands for a moment thinking this over, he frowns a bit and tilts his head to the side. "Not that I have heard, I will have to contact others in the field to be sure but perhaps we could try that in the future?"

Author stands off to the side and sweats a bit "I mean I thought about it, but it is not currently planned in the story. It would be interesting to see it come up. Perhaps an idea I could roll with after Cherry is more stable? Honestly I have no idea if this story even makes sense and am extremely unsure if I am doing this right."

CardinalBoon asks: Did jerry breed charry or did he bye her from someone

Author sighs in relief and perks up a bit "ok that one is planned, I can't go into too much detail because that is gonna be a big chapter but I can tell you she is not related to Jerry in anyway, she is part monster but not part Jerry, he did buy her. I can't tell you from who yet though."


End file.
